Why are there anime characters on my floor?
by AvionVadion
Summary: "Why the fuck is there Gx characters on my floor!"..."You may be evil but your hot as hell!"..."I'm to ninja to die!"..."Let go and you shall die!"... "I hate you all!"..."Just leave me alone Judai." ..."Go back to your world! Go back to that annoying little blonde girlfriend of yours!"..."You know that's not true." warning OOC
1. Chapter 1

I stared blankly at the two people on my floor. I mean, I read stuff like this happening in fanfiction but this is just down right crazy! I got up off the couch and knelt down next to them. I stared. I reached out my hand and began poking one of them in the face.

"Poke. Poke. Poke," He started to stir. I went to poke the Judai look alike again but he slapped my hand away. I studied them both before realizing that they were twins. Cosplayers or something? The one who _didn't _slap my hand away got up.

I watched and gasped. He was so cute! Seriously even in real life his hair looks like a winged kuriboh! I held in a squeal. The one who slapped me stood up as well and they both looked at each other. They screamed. I laughed and they looked at me raising a brow.

""Who the hell are you?"" They asked and I realized something. The one on the left had brown eyes and the other had yellow... I gasped.

"OMG! Your Judai's darkside!" I exclaimed pointing at him. He slapped my finger away and sneered.

"So what if I am?" He asked cruelly. I smiled ebily.

"I'm so glad you asked." I said and got ready to jump. "Cause then I can do this! GLOMP ATTACK! RAWR!" I jumped and glomped him. We fell to the floor and he let out a startled scream.

"You may be evil but your still hot as hell!" I screamed. I got up off of him and looked at Judai. He took a step back wary in case I glomped him to.

"Now would you mind telling me why, you guys just got spat out of my laptop?"

He turned towards my laptop which was steaming. He chuckled nervously.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to, but I don't know why." he replied before glancing nervously at Haou who was on the floor dazed at what happened a few moments ago. "Please don't glomp me." He pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. "As If! He's evil. I don't like evil people. Just the ebil ones." he raised a brow.

"Then why did you glomp him." I shrugged.

"He's hot what do expect. The bad guys are always hot, just look at Organization XIII for example!" I exclaimed thrashing my hands around. Haou finally woke from his daze. Ge got up and glared. His cold yellow eyes staring at me. I repressed a shiver. They were so friggin creepy!

"You do realize I could kill you right?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but your in my world now buddy. So that means your at my mercy!" I smirked ebilly and laughed. "You can't kill me! I'm far to ninja to die! Mwahahahahahah!"


	2. Jehu and Johan too! NOOO!

I ran to my steaming computer and went to try and watch Yu-Gi-Oh Gx I looked up at the roof.

"Now if you be oh so gracious as to NOT destroy my computer and spit out more characters I will be happy to believe that you are real and not a myth." I said before quickly turning to my lap top. No avail.

"Game on ~ Get your game on~ Come on you better play your cards righ-Shghslgdhu!" I get squashed by a guy in leather and a guy wearing a fluffy shirt? I question my sanity. I struggled to push them off. The one in the fluffy shirt had the courtesy of getting up and pulling the leather one off of me. I mumbled a thank you and he nodded.

"No problem stranger!" He said. I walked to my laptop but not before looking at them and covering up a gasp.

Johan and Jehu! God Ain't she gonna love this. She always loved Jehu! I once found this poster on deviant art that had a picture of him dueling and it said 'Card Games never looked so epic!' I got a good laugh out of that but it was true.

I walked over and went to facebook logging in and typing to my friend Arisa.

"Hey! Quick! Jehu's in my house~ Not only him but so is Haou, Judai, and Johan! NOw get yo ass over here before I kill you!" I send the message.

"Aren't you supposed to be the sane one? I'll be there ASAP!"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"How'd she get here so fast!" I exclaim in shock.

I ran past Haou and Judai and open the door only to be glomped by a black haired girl with cold blue eyes.

"Gah!" I fell to the floor and tried to push her off as she rubbed her head on my face.

"Jehu my love!" I nearly gagged.

"I'm not your love not get your fat butt off of me!" I scream. She stopped at once and turned towards the sound of chuckling and gasped. She stood up, right on my stomach making me cough.

"Jehu!" She screamed in delight and ran toward said Leather clad person. I lay on the floor rubbing my poor abused tummy.

When I stopped and sat up I turned towards Arise and nearly laughed my head off. Poor poor Jehu. She was glomping him and rubbing her head on his face. Very much like how I did with Haou. God I nearly laugh at the thought at how much he wants to kill me right now.

"I knew you'd come for me!" Arisa screams.

"Get off of me!" Jehu screams and Haou went to help him but I held him back. He glares at me. I roll my eyes.

"He's evil. He needs to be taught a lesson." I say to him. "Besides he should be grateful she isn't raping him." Haou shivered in at the thought and I laughed. God how fun it is to scare the villains!


	3. Ninja's and shcedules

After Jehu finally got Arisa off of him(Mostly,she was clinging to his arm) He walked towards me and Haou,( Who I was still holding back) and bitch punched me. I coughed out blood and grabbed onto my stomach. Arisa smacked him.

"Bad Jehu!" She scolded. "No, bitch punching!" Johan and Judai laughed. I cracked a bloody smile.

"Ok! Arisa," She looked at me smiling brightly. "I called you over here for a reason." She stood up straight and saluted. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it Cap'n?" Arisa asked.

"Don't call me that, and I need you to take to of them." I told her. She let go of Jehu and ran over.

"Jehu and Johan are all mine!" She exclaimed. I would've sweatdropped if I could. "You can have Judai and Haou since I know they're your favorite kay!" I blushed when she said favorite. Judai and Haou looked at me confused.

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about Ari." I denied.

"Hey! I got an idea!" I paled. Uh oh. Arisa has an idea. This can only end in chaos. Judai,Haou,Johan,and Jehu saw me pale gained a worried look on my face. I looked at her painfully lip, still bleeding.

"Yes? What is it Arisa?" I asked pale.

She beamed at me. "Well we could enroll them in school of course!" I looked at her like she was crazy, which of course, she was.

Judai and Haou looked panicked. While Jehu and Johan were calm.

"No! That's...that's...there isn't even a word do describe the chaos that would ensure!" I exclaimed. "That's just plain insanity!"

They calmed down while Arisa pouted. "B-but, we could keep an eye on them then." She compromised. "We could even hack into the computers and get the same schedule as ours."

I thought about this for awhile. When I was done I sighed. With only a Glance began to play scaring the shit out of of me but I calmed down and closed my eyes. Arisa did the same. We listened.

"With only a glance,  
you gave me my chance.

With only the look that burned me inside,  
I woke and I found myself under your wing.  
The me that you took did not have the pride.  
to fly off the ground, or the heart to sing.

I lacked the dream and the drive.  
You made me scream I'm alive.  
The glance I speak of,  
It showed me your love." The song ended and Shady stopped singing.

"Fine," I said knowing I would regret this. "Only,_only,_ so we can keep an eye on them."

Judai and Haou tried to sneak out of the room but I pulled them back in. Me and Arisa shared the same look.

"It's Saturday correct?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled devilishly. I copied that smile and we looked at the four.

""Time to play Parents of Twins~!" We sang. I looked at Johan and Jehu and tossed Judai and Haou over to them.

"Don't let them escape." I narrowed my eyes remembering the fanfiction I read. "Oh, and rape them or anything, I **will** kill you." I threatened.

They nodded.

"Got it!"

"Fine."

I smiled and we walked over to my closet and opened it. I dug around before I found our outfits and fake ID's. When we got what we needed we each went into the bathroom. Me first so I could change into the disguise.

I put on glasses and tied my dark brown hair in a bun. I put on a dark purple dress with a black jacket. And a pair of black high-heels and gloves.

Arisa was next. She put in green contacts, and left her hair down. (Oh,she had short black hair. If I wrote long,sorry) She then put on a black skirt and pink tanktop, with two silver bracelets on each wrist. We both had a golden ring on our ring finger. She had pink High-heels and was wearing sunglasses on her hair.

She walked out and we walked in. We looked at them.

""Come on. What are you guys waiting for?"" We asked. ""The next anime convention?" We walked over and grabbed Judai and Haou by the collars despite their protests. Johan and Jehu followed behind us calmly as if knowing what might happen if they get on our bad side.

On the road.

I was clinging on to Judai, while Judai was clinging to the chair,and Johan was clinging on to Haou who was clinging on to Jehu who was clinging on to me. We screamed. Note to self: Never let Arisa drive.

"To the left! The left!" I screamed. She narrowly missed a semi.

"Stop! I don't wanna die!" Judai yelled.

"Slow down the car!" Jehu exclaimed.

"Slow down their partner!" Johan shouted. "Your gonna kill us!"

"Are you trying to get us kill-Truck!" Haou screamed.

"Relax." She said calmly. Not even worried as we dodged a truck. "I got this. See here we are." She parked the car. We ran out all at once tripping over each other. We all were as pale as snow. Which is a lot since everyone else is tan except me.

We looked at each other and fell to the ground. We laughed.

"Ground!"

"No more spinning!"

"We're alive!"

"Thank Ra!"

"I'm note dead!"

Arisa walked out casually and stared at us confused.

"Why are you guys kissing the ground. We realized what we were doing and got up,spitting.

"Gross! And I'm driving this time!" I screamed at her. They nodded and she pouted.

"Fine..." She agreed sadly. "Now let's go!"

After registration in the computer lab.

"Arisa, Johan, keep a lookout will you?" I asked sitting at the computer desk.

"Aye aye, Cap'n!"

"No problemo partner!"

I moved the mouse and clicked. click click click click click. Stop.

I took out my Mp3 and began to play the theme mission impossible. Click click click click.

I looked around.

Files, School,lunch menu,classes,students, schedules. Oh lunch menu let's change that first.

I grimaced at the menu and began to alter it.

Main:Bacon cheeseburgers.

Side:French fries.

Drinks:Soda and tea.

Free side:Chips.

'Now onto the schedule' I thought when I was satisfied.

I altered it to where Judai and Haou's lockers were next to mine.

1st period: Health, Mr. Wind.

2nd period: Gym, Mr. Wheeler.

3rd period: Math, Mrs. Gottschalk.

4th period: Advisory, Ms. Freetown.

lunch.

5th period: Band. Mr. Reynolds.

6th period: History, Mr. Jensen.

7th period: English, Ms. Freetown.

I smiled satisfied and got up. I walked over to Johan,and Arisa.

"Yo! Risa it's your turn." I said. She looked at me and smiled. Running to the computer. 3 minutes later I saw Ms. Summer walk down this way.

"Riri!" Johan said. "Teacher comin' this way!"

"You done yet?" I asked her.

"Almost!" She whispered.

Step step step step. 5 feet away from the door. Hand on the doorknob. She began to twist it and someone placed their hand on my mouth and around my waist and pulled me away from the door.

Creeeeeeaaaaak. The door opened and she walked in and looked around. Her blue eyes scanning every corner. She walked out the room and closed the door. The person removed their hand from my mouth and I let out a breathe of air I didn't even know I was holding.

I looked to see who grabbed me only to see Judai. I covered up a blush. "You can let go now."

His brown eyes widened as if he didn't realize he was still holding onto me and let go. We stood up. As did the others. I looked for Arisa.

I found her and asked, "Did you jack it?" She nodded. I pumped a fist in the air.

"Sweet!" Judai exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Johan said. Jehu grumbled and Haou nodded.

""Can we leave now?" They asked. I nodded.

"Time for operation school escape." I said. They all looked surprised except for Arisa. She knew me to well.

I held out my hand. "Got the rope?" She handed me the rope. "The ninja outfits?" She handed me the ninja outfits. I ran behind a desk and out them on. I was now wearing a tight black no sleeve turtleneck, Black hat, black fingerless gloves, black boots, and black leather pants. I walked out to see them all wearing practically the same thing.

However they're were a few adjustments. Johan's was green, Jehu's had belts with no sleeves, Judai's was red with long sleeves, and Haou's was gold with short sleeves. Arisa's was Black and long sleeve and showed her belly. She also had a belt around her waist.

"Let's do this!" I exclaimed. We left the computer lab and began to sneak around the school. When we got to an open window I began to tie the rope around a desk leg. I threw the other end of the rope out the window.

"I feel plum ridiculous!" Johan complained.

"It's not that bad," Judai said. "It's actually kind of fun."

"Yeah," Haou said rolling his eyes. "Lot's of fun."

Jehu nodded in agreement with Haou.

"Just shut up and climb out the windows will you?" Arisa exclaimed. I was already outside holding onto the rope.

"Come on!" I yelled. They sighed and began to make their way down the rope out of 4-5 different windows.

"Look mommy!" A little kid from below yelled. "Ninja's!" I turned my head and waved.

"Ninja Style!" I shouted letting go of the rope and fall backwards scaring the shit out of people. I had my arms across my chest like a Vampire smiling.

"She's falling!" A women screamed.

"Idiot!" I heard Haou yell.

Arisa followed my idea and dropped doing a flip in mid air and landing on the ground.

I was still falling. I waited for the precise moment. I was close the wall now. 'Just a little closer' I thought. 'Closer,closer...now!'

When I was close enough I kicked my feet against the wall and sailed through the air taking out a lollipop in the process opening it and landed in front of the little boy. I held out the lollipop to him. He took it and stared at me confused. I patted his head.

"That's for being a ninja fan!" I told him smiling. He smiled widely.

"Thank Ninja lady!" He said and ran towards his mother. "Mommy! Mommy! Look what Ninja Lady gave me!"

I watched in silence as the boy's mother knelt down. "What did she give you Sweetie?" She asked and glanced at the lollipop. She smiled. "Isn't that sweet of her?" The boy nodded and put the lollipop in his mouth. 'How nice it must be to have a mother' I thought sadly a tear making it's way down my cheek.

I broke out of my thoughts when I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. It was Arisa. Her cold blue eyes gazed at me in sympathy, knowing my past.

The four boys watched us in silence.

"Let's...Let's just head home alright." I said my voice breaking a bit. "I'll drive." She nodded and removed her hand.

On the car.

"What was she crying about?" Judai and Johan asked.

Arisa leaned over. "Long story." She whispered.


	4. Shoopping and a robber? Neos!

Sunday. We go to Walmart.

"But I dun wanna go!" I whined clinging onto the chair leg as Arisa was attempting to pull me out of the house and drag me, Judai, and Haou, along with Jehu and Johan, for clothes shopping.

"Judai, Haou run!" I screamed. They nodded and and ran around the mansion hiding.

"C'mon!" She yelled. "It won't be that bad!" She began to get frustrated. "Johan, Jehu baby! Help!" Johan came over but Jehu wasn't here.

Together they yanked me away from the chair. "NO!" I screamed. Arisa sighed.

"Hold her still will you? I need to go and get Judai and Haou and Jehu hottie." She said. Johan nodded confused.

"Sure thing Riri."

I stood there for who knows how long in Johan's arm. Before Arisa came back with Judai,Haou, and Jehu. I looked at them desperately.

"Judai, Haou help!" I pleaded. Judai hesitated a bit. Haou and Jehu ran over and pulled me from Johan's grasp.

I grabbed Haou's and Judai's hand and ran for my life...or is it our lives? Point being I ran bringing them along with me.

"Quick this way!" I shouted and turned a corner heading up a spiraling staircase. (I want one of those soooo bad)

"Wait up!" Judai shouted.

"Where are we even going?" Haou asked.

"Somewhere where she won't find us!" I replied still running up the stairs. Just then I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Cria, our maid, I cringed. 'Oh, god. Why did it have to be her.' I thought. Out of all my maids, Cria is the only one who hates me.

"Cria! Grab them!" Arisa shouted from down the stairs. Cria did so and stuck us in a three-way headlock.

Cria then walked down the stairs still carrying us in a headlock and threw us in the car.

"You," She pointed to the Johan and Jehu. "Get your pretty boy asses into the car!" She ordered. They nodded,a bit freaked out, and they got in.

Arisa bowed to Cria. "Adigato Cria-San!" She said. I grumbled. For some odd reason Cria loves Arisa.

Cria turned to me and glared. "Just because your an orphan doesn't mean your special." She said and took off into the house. I felt my eyes water but blinked the tears away. Only then did I realize my position. I turned red. Arisa laughed and I heard a click and there was a flash of a camera. I tried to glare but couldn't Because of Haou.

Our position. I was on top of Judai legs tangled together, And Haou was on top of me. His arms pinning me to Judai. Johan and Jehu saw our position and tried not laugh, but that failed miserably. I sighed. We were all kind of stuck so we couldn't move. The car was small to put it simply.

"I'm buying a bigger car next time." I said laying my head on Judai's chest. "Just start the car Risa."

She nodded and began to drive the road of death to the mall. I fell asleep sometime on the way.

At the store parkway.

"Ne...ne!" I heard someone say. "We're here! Wake up!" I went to turn and mumbled in my sleep.

"5...more...minutes..." I was too tired. Not to mention I was incredibly comfy.

"Are you sure?" The voice asked. I was already drifting off back to sleep. "There selling free Yu-Gi-Oh cards at the shack." She asked. "One of them even has a polymerization." I bolted up but fell back down after having my head collide with something.

""OW!"" Me and a guy screamed. It sounded like Haou I went to look but...

I felt something move from under me. I stifled a scream.

"Arisa! The cars alive!" I yelled. She stifled a laugh and put a hand over her mouth.

"No...It's only Judai." She said. My eyes widened and I looked down to see a blushing Judai. I turned red and unclenched my fists were were clutching his shirt. My knuckles were white.

"Hey..um..Haou?" I asked.

"What?"

"Can you umm...well get off of me so I can get off of Judai?"

I felt the weight on my back disappear. I sighed in relief but froze when I felt something on my neck. I sat straight up and began to rub my hand on my neck. I shivered.

I got up off of Judai and out of the car. Arisa slapped me on the back.

"Necks still sensitive huh!" She asked. I nodded. Judai got out of the car. "Right well, time to get you guys some clothes!"

They groaned and I sighed. "Let the torment begin." I mumbled.

In the mall.

"C'mon! It won't be so bad. Just try it on!" Arisa said trying to get me in a pink shirt. I glared.

"No." I deadpanned. She pouted and I put my headphones in listening to Wake up Your Heart. By Kenn. Judai's voice actor. I'm not racist but I am jealous that Japanese people always have great voices. I walked around the mall. Just then I saw Haou and Judai. I walked over and took out my headphones.

"Problems?" I asked. They shook there heads.

"Just,...he doesn't want to were the same clothes so we can be twins!." Judai whined. I raised a brow. 'God...why do I feel like I'm in a fanfic and the authors making them OOC?' I wondered. I shrugged. I looked at sky. 'If I'm in a fanfic then author so help me stop making him OOC and reverse!

...Static noise...REWIND!

"Problems?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"No...Just can't find anything." Judai replied. I looked around before spotting a red shirt and a black jacket. And a pair of blue jeans. I grabbed them and handed them to Judai.

"Here try these on." I said. He nodded and walked to the changing rooms. "As for Haou..." I looked around before spotting a yellow shirt and a black jacket and blue jeans. I grabbed them and tossed them to Haou. He blinked and looked at me.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the changing rooms.

"You go in there, put them on, and see if they fit." I said blankly. He left to try them on and I sighed. Just then someone put there hand over my mouth and I felt something cold against my head. I held in a scream, my brown eyes wide with fear.

"AH!" I heard somebody scream and a gunshot. I froze.

"Now...hand me all your money or this girl dies!" A gruff voice says clicking the gun. I gulped and moved my eyes around trying to find any sign of Judai and Haou. I saw movement of two toned hair by the pants rack. I would've yelled their names but I kept quite.

The cashier began rushing to open the cash register.

"2 minutes." The gruffy man said. I probably had tears rolling down my face since I was gonna die soon. Their was no way I was gonna live. No one could save me. Not even Judai. This is real life. A tear made it's way down my cheek and I closed my eyes mouthing to them,

"I'm sorry. No one can save me"

You can't just stop someone from killing by beating them in a duel. You can't mind crush them. You can't save somebody by challenging them. No...It's simple fact. I was going to die and there's nothing anyone can do to change. I'll accept my fate. 1 minute left. They can't stop him. "But...I don't...I don't wanna die. I don't...wanna die. I will not die...I will not die!" I didn't realize I was saying this aloud quietly. "I WILL NOT DIE!" I screamed and punched the guy in the face catching him off guard. I took the gun out of his hand and pointed it at him.

"You will leave this place" I told him. "Or I _will_ shoot you." I threatened. He laughed and began to walk back and forth. The gun following him.

"You don't have the guts girlie." He said. And then put the cashier girl in a head lock hand on her head. "Besides, you Shoot and I snap her neck." I cursed under my breath. 'If I'm really in a fanfic then the author better come up with an idea to save us. ' I thought, slowly putting the gun down.

"Wise choice." He said and pulled out another gun. 'Dammit you stupid author!'

He began to pull the trigger. Pointing it right at me. There wouldn't be enough time to dodge. Besides, even if I do manage to dodge someone else will get hurt or killed. I probably had three seconds to live.

"BAM!" The gun shot and I awaited pain. But...nothing. No pain. No eternal blackness. I could still think. I opened my eyes to see...Oh my fucking god...

"Neos!" I exclaimed. No joke. Elemental Hero Neos was right in front of me. He turned his head towards me and nodded. "Please tell me I'm dreaming?" I asked no one in particular.

"No you are not" Neos replied. I then did what I do best. I fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with images of blurry people hovering over me. I sat up and grabbed my head.

"Your okay!" I heard someone shout. It sounded female so I guessed it was Arisa.

I nodded glumly and tiredly, before falling backwards. I felt a pair of strong arms catch me.

"Arisa! Get the first aid!" A guy shouted. I heard faint footsteps and guessed she left. I groaned. Was it just me or was the room warm?

I felt a hand on my forehead and it retreated immediately. "She's burnin' up!"

"What are you waiting for then?" Another shouted. "Let's get her to the car!" I felt someone pick me up and I blacked out. The last thing I remembered was...

"Your going to be okay."

Later waking up.

I woke up in a bedroom. I looked around only to see a bowl of Chicken noodle soup on the dresser next to the bed. My stomach growled and I greedily grabbed it. After I finished eating it, I got up just as the door opened. I fell and would've hit the ground if someone didn't catch me.

"You should be in bed." I heard Judai say. I would've blushed but I was already red. He helped me stand up and placed a hand on my forehead.

"You're temperatures lowered a little." He told me. "But you should still be resting." I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

Judai helped me walk back over to the bed. I lied back down and just stayed there. Judai was watching me for some odd reason. I nearly blushed.

Stay here and don't get out of bed." He ordered getting up. "I'll be right back. Isami." I blinked in shock. 'Who told him my name?'

When he left out the door I was gathered in my thoughts.

'D-do I like Judai?' I wondered. 'But...I can't. It will only end in turmoil.' I glumly thought. 'He's an anime character, your a human. Pull yourself together girl!'

Jehu and Arisa entered knocking me out of my thoughts. I nearly laughed. Arisa was latched onto Jehu's arm, her head on his shoulder. He grimaced, orange eyes clearly showing he was uncomfortable.

'Waz up!" Arisa asked. "You feeling okay?"

I nodded. I was far to proud to tell them if I was feeling bad or not. Nor would I ask for help.

"Course! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Jehu rolled his eyes.

"You _did_ faint when Judai summoned Neos." He pointed out. I looked down and my faced flushed.

Arisa slapped him lightly and chuckled. "Don't mind Jehu sweetie. He's just jealous that he wasn't the one sick so I couldn't take care of him." She looked at him. "Isn't that right baby?" He grumbled.

I stifled a laugh at the two. They were so cute! I can already imagine them as a love/hate family. Two kids. One that's a girl with black hair and orange eyes, and the other a blue haired boy with blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Next FEW days.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-SMASH! CRACKLE! CRUNCH! I grabbed my alarm clock and threw at teh wall, effectively shutting the monster up.

Arisa came barging in.

"Wake up! Time to get ready for school-No throwing pillows at you guests!"

"I dun care! Meh sleepy!"

"Haou! Jehu baby! She won't get up!" She called down the spiral staircase.

I jolted up when cold water was splashed in my face.

"I'm up! I'm up! Jeesh! Don't kill me!" I glared at Haou who was smirking and Jehu who was chuckling...evilly.

I began to throw my pillows at them and they got buried in a mountain of black, yellow, and red pillows. Arisa, however, knew me well enough to start dodging the second I began to throw them.

"Get out so I can get dressed!" Arisa quickly grabbed Haou and Jehu and ran out of the room. I sighed, got up, and clised the door.

On the way to school.

"ARISA! STOP THE CAR-TO THE RIGHT!" We narrowly missed a bus.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?" Jehu shouted.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"CAR AT EIGHT A-CLOCK!-DODGE DODG- GAH!" We screamed and I latched onto Haou and Judai for dear life.

"ARISA DON'T DRIVE SO FAST!"

The car stopped jerking us all forward. I flew and hit the wind shield. I groaned , sliding down it in pain. "Damn you, Arisa..."

"Come on! We're going to miss breakfast!"

In South Dearborn High school.

We dashed into the school sighing in relief. Judai,Johan, Haou and Jehu right behind us. We panted exhausted.

"Made it!"

"Phew! Thought we were goners."

"Isami! Arisa!" I looked up to see a girl wearing a grey hoodie, long brown hair, brown eyes and wearing glasses wave at us.

"Hey Sarah!" I ran up to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing really."

"Hey guys! Over here!" The five walked over. "Meet Sarah."

"Hey! Do you like Tabuscas?" Judai and Haou frowned confused while Jehu and Johan nodded pretending they knew what she was talking about.

"What's Tabuscas?" Sarah gasped dramatically.

"You don't know who Tabuscas is?" The two boys shook their heads. "He is the king of all music! The lord of awesomeness!" She went on and on and I sweatdropped.

"Yeah...can we head to breakfast now?" Arisa immediately latched her arm to Jehu who grumbled in response.

"Yeah! I'm hungry!" Judai agreed. I blinked and we headed to the cafeteria. All eyes immediately went to us.

"Who are they?"

"Never mind that, who are the hotties they're with?"

"I think the black haired girl is dating the one bluenette."

"Aw...but he's the hottest!"

"Are you kidding! The brown haired boys are the hottest!" Rumors and whispers went around the room and I walked uncomfortable to the lunch line.


	7. Ranover by fanigirls,not in mood, Otacon

First period hadn't even started and girls were all ready flocking their way over to Judai and Haou. One even had the guts to push me outta the way and on to the floor.

"What's your name?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Are you two twins?"

"Is your hair and eye color natural or were you guys born handsome?" Judai blushed and Haou just frowned and blinked, before they both noticed my form on the ground. I glared at the girls who were flirting and talking to the two boys, who just plain ignored them.

"What happened?" Haou asked amusement clear in his voice. I stopped glaring and looked at him at once. I blinked and the room went quiet.

"Oh nothing really." I began sarcastically. "Just one of your fangirls pushed me onto the floor!" The bell rang immediately after my remark and class begun.

After school.

I sighed as we walked to the car.

My hair was dirty and a mess, thanks to all the times I got ran over by Judai's and Haou's fangirls, my clothes torn and muddy with footprints. Arisa was no different.

"Sorry..." Judai and Johan apologized. Haou and Jehu just kept calm.

"Your fault for enrolling us in the school anyway." Haou said shrugging. I glared and opened the car door.

"Shut up Haou." And sat down in the middle.

"Get in the car. Now." Arisa ordered ticked that her outfit and hair were messed up. "I'm not in the mood."

We arrived home and Arisa and I went to the bathroom immediately. Separate ones of course. I hopped in the shower, hot water pouring over my body, causing me to relax and close my eyes. I sighed in contentment. After going through the routine, shampoo, conditioner, et. cetera. I turned the water off, got out, dried off, and got dressed.

I put my hair in a towel and walked out to the smell of pizza. I grinned.

"Yo! Arisa! Who's cookin' the pizza!?"

"Cairis!" She shouted from the living room. I frowned and walked over to her.

"She's gonna kill me!" I exclaimed falling onto the couch.

"Your not gonna die...at least not without going to an anime world first!"

I laughed and turned onto my back.

"Yeah!"

"Jehu baby!" She shouted suddenly and their was a loud grunt and a crash. I jolted up to see Arisa latched onto Jehu who was collapsed on the ground, annoyed.

I laughed loudly causing Johan and Judai to dash into the room to see what I was laughing at. They laughed along with me.

"Get off of me!"

"Never! Marry me!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Never!"

"Oh! Ooh! Oooh! Sami! Sami!"

I stopped laughing and looked at her.

"What?"

"There's a Otacon Saturday!" I blinked and smiled.

"This Saturday or next Saturday?"

"This!" I smiled grabbed her arm, pulled her off Jehu, and we began to laugh spinning in circles. We stopped. looked at Johan and Judai, our faces wearing identical grins.

"Oh boys~!" We began. They gulped. "How would you like to come to an Otacon this Saturday hmm?" We walked around them, very much like Hikaru adn Kaoru did with Haruhi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally got a idea! Made it up just now! :)**

Thursday, Wallmart.

"Get the Jesse pack!"

"No! I'm getting the Jaden pack!" I argued. I had 50 dollars right now and Arisa and I were arguing over which Yu-Gi-Oh card pack I should get. "It has Elemental Heroes! And it more than likely will have a polymerization!"

Judai, Haou, Jehu, and Johan were watching us confused, and if they could sweatdrop in this world, I'm sure they would. Judai raised a hand.

"Um...who's Jaden and Jesse?" We stopped arguing immediately. I blinked.

"Uh...they're um..." I tried to figure out a way to tell them without freaking them out. "Well...they're...you?" Arisa blinked once, twice, and burst out laughing at the guys faces.

"What do you mean 'you'?" Johan asked greatly confused. Arisa finally stopped laughing and pointed at both Judai and Johan.

"She means Jaden and Jesse are you two! Judai and Johan!" The said boys fell to the ground.

"WHAT!?"

"Well, minus the fact that Jaden's extremely adorable, especially in the first episode." I began. "I mean seriously! He's so cute!" I began to fangirl. "His hair looks like a wing Kuriboh and- he's so adorable and kind and funny and-" I was slapped in the back of the head. I flinched and Arisa gained a guilty look immediately.

"Sorry! You were just fangirling and-sorry!" I shook my head.

"No...it's fine...but he really is adorable!" I exclaimed gaining stars in my eyes. We turned back to the boys to see a blushing Judai, trying not to laugh Jehu, blinking Johan, and a smirking yet a bit ticked Haou. I blinked again and turned to Haou.

"They never really mention your name at all." I told him. "They just keep screaming, shouting, yelling, and saying and exclaiming, 'Supreme King!'" I sighed and shook my head. "Really annoying. They probably say your name in the manga though...I don't know, I never read it. I just know from youtube and all that."

(It's true. I never read the manga.)

Arisa looked at me. "What does Haou even mean?" I shrugged.

"Supreme King I guess...it would make sense as to why everyone called him that." I told her. "I mean, he _was_ a prince and became a king in the anime."

"Wait...I thought _Jaden_ became the Supreme King." She said confused even more. "Haou like, took control of him, and Jaden's eyes turned yellow and he was stuck in the mirror place where Haou told him he was useless and stuff." I blinked and shivered.

"Yeah...I prefer not to think about that episode..." I trailed off. She nodded in agreement.

"Same here. Kinda creepy when you think about it."

"So...what were you arguing over?" Jesse asked stopping the conversation.

I turned to Arisa immediately. "I'm still getting the Jaden pack!"

"No! Get Jesse! Jesse! He has the Chrystal beasts! Plus, it's Jesse! Jesse!"

"No! Jaden and that's final!"

_'How on earth did those two girls become best pals?' _Johan thought awed as the two of us fought. _'Their personalities plum crash!' _

_'How'd we get stuck with these two idiots?'_ Jehu thought annoyed.

I grabbed the Jaden pack from the card wrack and ran to the cashier, Arisa ripping the Jesse pack from the rack and running after me.

"Get the Jesse! The Jesse pack is the one you want!" The boys ran after us, not wanting to be left behind.

At home.

"Arisa! Where are the scissors!?" She blinked at me.

"It's your mansion. Shouldn't you know?" I frowned at her from my position at the doorway. She rolled her eyes and pointed in the kitchen. "Johan has them!" I ran into teh kitchen to see Johan cooking scrambled eggs...since when could he cook?

"Johan! Where are the scissors?" I asked. He was startled and dropped the pan.

"Ow! H-Haou has them! HOt hot hot!" He shouted grabbing his foot in pain. I winced but nodded.

"Where's Haou?"

"T-The living room! Hot! Ow! Ow!"

"Thanks! Sorry!" I ran up the stairs, out of the kitchen, and into the living room to see Haou watching Tv.

"Haou! Where are the scissors!?" I demanded. He looked at me.

"Jehu has them." I nodded. "He's in the arcade room."

"Thank you!" I dashed out, down the stairs, got in the elevator, went up three floors, and ran into the arcade room. "Jehu! Where are the scissors!?"

He raised a finger and pointed upwards, not once looking away from the game. "Judai has them. He's in the room above." I nodded and muttered a thaks.

I dashed out of the arcade, up the steps, past the spiral staircase, and took the elevator going up one floor. I ran into teh room to see Judai looking through his deck, and a pair of scissors lie next to him. I walked over, causing him to look up, and grabbed teh scissors from hell.

I glared at it. "You made me run around the house! Happy now you bastard!?" No reply. Judai blinked utterly confused.

"What-?" I grabbed my long locks of dark brown hair, held up the scissors, and SCLICE!

Locks of hair fell to the ground. Judai blinked and raised a brow.

"Why did you cut your-"

Slice!

"-hair?'

Slice!

More hair fell to the ground.

My hair now stood a little above my shoulders, and stuck out in the back. It was kinda coo; and looked anime character-ish. Wait...I just cut my hair...my awesome epically long hair...I looked at the sky, AKA the ceiling and screamed.

"DAMN YOU AUTHOR! I LOVED MY HAIR! YOU WILL PAY!"

_"Bwahahaaha! Mwhahahaaha! Hahahahahaha! (COugh cough) Hahahahaha!" _


	9. Ashley Gutman, fabric and anger

Friday, the day before the Otacon.

"Arisa! What are you planning on going as to the Otacon!?" I asked curiously.

"Me!? Either Asuka or Johan." The blackette answered. "You?"

"Judai or Blair." I answered and throughout our mini-converse they looked at us confused. "If I'm going to be Blair I can just steal Haou's Slifer Jacket and cut off the sleeves. Judai...well I'll just steal his and he can wear Haou's. It works either way for me."

"Your hair's to short to be Blair." She stated bluntly. I sighed and figured my poor, recently, cut hair. Curse that author... "Go as Judai."

I nodded glumly. "Yeah...sure..." She rolled her eyes.

"Relax! Don't make me go insane on you again!" I nodded quickly.

"Yes ma'am!" I did not want Arisa to go Insane on me again. Believe, if I was not scarred, I would tell you but quite frankly, I'm not.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Haou asked confused. We looked at him, like Hikaru and Kaoru female versions.

"The Otacon and who we're gonna dress up as." We answered in unison scaring them again.

"Please don't do that." Judai and Johan pleaded.

"Don't do that what?" We asked tilting our heads.

That!" Judai exclaimed. "It's creepy!"

"And freaky!" Johan continued.

"And downright spooky!"

I rolled my eyes. "Please, it's not that strange. Now, I do believe we need to go to the store to buy the fabrics to make the costumes."

She blinked at me. "Why? I need them but you won't. You may be a girl but what do you call those!" She pointed at my chest and I frowned. "Your practically flat-chested!" I frowned. Okay, time to explain our figures. I was an A-cup while Arisa was like a C. She had a guitar figure thing going on and I just had hips. Fantastic I know! Note my sarcasm there. Compared to her, I was like Maka and she was Tsubaki from Soul Eater.

The 4 boys gasped and looked at me for a reaction. I just stood there in place, frowning like an abused puppy. While in my case, I kinda was but not right now.

If I were in an anime a rain cloud would be above my head and I'd be drenched in rain. "I know..." I went into depressing mode. She panicked.

"Quick! Someone do something funny!"

"Like what!?" Jehu and Haou asked. Jaden blinked and Johan shrugged.

"How should I know?" Johan asked Judai.

He shrugged. "I dunno. But that was kinda cruel..." Judai then got up and walked over ot my depressed form ,crawled and rolled into a ball like Rima from Shugo Chara, in a corner. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"DOn't listen to her." He said. "Your fine. Who cares if she...if she's bigger than you." He blushed a bit at that part, feeling kinda awkward. "Your fine...really."

Unbeknownst to me, Arisa whispered something to Judai.

I let out a yelp when something poked my side, and jumped a little. My hands reacted and I grabbed what touched me...a hand. Judai blinked.

"Ticklish?" He asked before grinning. My eyes widened and I went to get up and run for my life but he latched onto my wrist and pulled me down onto his lap, and began to tickle me mercilessly. The monster I called a laugh burst out of my mouth and I couldn't stop laughing. My laugh was loud and obnoxious, hurt my throat, and I struggled to close my mouth but that failed epicly when he began to tickle my stomach.

Arisa laughed and sat between Haou and Johan, in front of Jehu who was standing behind the couch.

"Stop! Bwahahaha! P-Please! Hahahahaha! I-hahahah-b-beg of you! Whahahahaha!" He didn't stop and started to tickle my stomach. I laughed even harder and thrashed about trying to escape. Judai ignored my pleas for him to stop tickling me. But unfortunately Judai was stronger. He made sure I didn't escape his grasp and continued to tickle me. He began to laugh as well.

Which caused Arisa to laugh which caused Johan to laugh which caused Haou and Jehu to laugh, strangely.

I had tears in my eyes now and was literally on the point of crying from laughing so hard. You couldn't even here me laugh most of the time. That is how hard I was laughing. So hard no sound came out. This continued for a few minutes until Judai decided to finally stop. I was still laughing like I breathed in laughing gas.

"Damn...you...Judai..." I gasped, as I stopped laughing. He grinned.

"Well, I got you to be undepressed now didn't I?" I sat up, still on his lap and tried to glare. Which failed since he just kept smiling. I pouted.

"Shut up!" I yelled at Arisa as she kept laughing. "we have to go get the fabric remember." She stopped laughing at once.

"Oh yeah..." She realized. "Well what are waiting for let's go!"

Sometime later after arriving at the fabric store.

"That isn't the right shade of blue." I told her as she picked up baby blue fabric. She rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be prefect y'know."

"I know, I'm just trying to make it as realistic as possible."

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"It's annoying."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes."

"Rabid purple bunnies!" I blinked and whipped my head around.

"What!?"

"That's what I thought."

"Oh, shut up Arisa."

"You know you love me."

"Will you two mortles stop arguing already!" Haou exclaimed exasperated. We pointed at each other.

"She started it!"

"I didn't you did!"

"Stop speaking in unison!" Jehu screamed and I rubbed my poor, poor, abused ears.

"Oh my god!" A very annoying familiar high pitch voice screamed in joey and glee. "Jaden and Judai are here!" The girl who screamed this was a plastic. A girl who got so much plastic surgery it was almost shocking that she still looked human. She was a flippin' skinny girl, with an overly large hourglass figure. She had bleach-blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She wore so much make up it was nearly impossible to think she was a girl instead of Lady Gaga, and wore clothing so revealing it disgusted me. He name was...Ashley Gutman.

She then noticed Johan and Jehu beside us as we glared at her. "Jesse and James too!" She exclaimed and then noticed us. "What are you doing here?" She asked snottily and then gestured to the boys. "With them?" She said them dreamily but continued to glare at us.

"We happen to be here with them for one reason." I told her narrowing my Green eyes. Did I forget to mention that I had brown hazel eyes? Yeah, they turn green when I'm ticked, pissed off, or just down right angry. Brown means natural and all that jazz. "They happen to be our friends,not to mention that they came along willingly and by their own choice."

"Yeah! As if! They wouldn't go anywhere with you willingly if they could help it!" She argued. "Who in there right mind would want ot spend time with...you ...disgusting, fashion-challenged, small chest, no personalitied girl! ANd you insane, psychopathic, stupid, thing you call a friend! They would much rather spend time with a, sophisticated, beautiful, rich, hot and sexy girl, like, me." She flipped her blonde hair with her hand and I snorted unladylike.

"You? Sophisticated!? Ha! I'd die if that happened." I told her and Arisa grinned evilly. "Course...if you really are sophisticated then what is...the square root of nine times three?"

She narrowed her eyes, "It's...14?"

Arisa laughed like a maniac and pointed at her. "Wrong! It's nine! Hahahaha!" She laughed and Johan walked over carrying dark blue fabric.

"This it Riri?" He asked Arisa and Ashley gasped dramatically. She screamed mentally.

_'What!? Riri!? He gave that freak a nickname!? Noooooooooooooo! ! !' She screamed. _Arisa smirked at the frozen Ashley and took the fabric from Johan's hands, making sure that her hand touched his. Ashley looked as if she was about to explode and I laughed.

"Hmm...Thanks Johan" She said and kissed his cheek. He blushed a little and Ashley immediately ran over by his side.

"What did you do to Johan-Baby!?" She exclaimed hugging the boy who was being suffocated. "You infected him with your alien germs! It's alright Honey, I won't let Ashley hurt you anymore.

He looked as if he was going to say something but was cut off when Someone ripped Ashley off of Johan and threw her to the ground. She glared but then she got hearts in her eyes. The person who threw her off was Jehu and boy did he look angry.

"What did you call them?" He asked calm. She blinked at him.

"Aliens, psychos, small chest, fashion-challenge and disgusting." She replied brightly. I was about ready to sock the bitch in the face but...Judai held me back.

What happened next was so violent that 4kids had to censor it. Not my fault it's 4kids fault.

Let's just say that Haou and Jehu beat the shit out of her so badly that she couldn't walk for the rest of her life and that she was going to be in a coma for a few months. All in all, Isami and Arisa were so happy that they celebrated by drinking Soda and Watching Yugioh GX abridged all night long. Otacon, tommorow.


	10. Otacon part 1

"Where are my contacts!?" I wondered, rummaging through the drawers. I need those contacts or else I won't be able to cosplay as Judai/Yubel!

"Check the counter!" Arisa called up. I stopped and looked at the counter. Sure enough, a pair of blue and orange contacts were laying there innocently. I frowned.

"Gee, thanks for the help." I told them sarcastically and began to put them in.

"Put-on-the-jacket!" I heard Arisa scream from downstairs. It startled me so I ended up poking my eye.

"Yow!"

"Never!" Came Haou's voice. I sighed, rubbing my poor eye and pulled on the black shirt I stole from Haou. I grabbed the Slifer jacket and made my way downstairs.

Arisa was attempting to put a black jacket on Haou, who as trying to get her off of him. "I said: Put it on!"

"And I said never!" He yelled and saw me out of the corner of his eye. I blinked and turned a nice shade of red. You know that black Jacket/shirt thing you always see Haou wearing whenever you search him up on Photobucket? Yeah, that's basically what Arisa was trying to put on him. But..since it was a shirt-jacket...he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Help me Isami!" I was frozen and that was when Judai decided to walk in. He had a hairbrush stuck in his kuriboh hair and was wearing blue jeans and an identical black shirt. He stared at the fight in front of him to my red face, to teh fight in front of him. Back to my red face.

"Why are you red?" He asked. "Are you sick again?"

"N-No! I'm fine! Just-never mind!" I ran over to Arisa and took teh Jacket-shirt away from her.

"Hey!"

Haou sighed in relief and got up. "Finally!"

I stared. Arisa smirked. And poor Judai was confused. "Take a picture Isami." Arisa told me. "It'll last longer." I turned even brighter and slapped her on the forehead. "Ow!"

I crossed my arms. "All is fair in hate and war."

"It doesn't even go like that!"

"I don't care! I changed it!"

"Will you two shut up!" Haou demanded. We stopped and looked at him. "You're giving me a head ache!"

"Sorry." I muttered and came up wiht an idea. I looked behind Haou and widened my eyes, as if seeing something disturbing. "Oh my god! Haou! Look behind you! Jehu and Johan are-!" He looked behind him.

"What!?" Arisa grabbed his arms and held them in a deadlock. "Hey!" Damn...she left me the hard part.

I ran over and made to put teh shirt jacket on Haou.

"Hey! WHo side are you on!" He demanded, digging his nails into Arisa's hand. And here I thought guys didn't have nails...must have to do with him being an anime character. Arisa yelped and let go, which let Haou, push me onto the floor. I let out a small scream that was silenced quickly when Arisa pushed Haou on top of me for revenge. He let out a yelp as he fell. Judai blinked.

"Arisa! Who's side are you on!?"

"He stabbed me with hsi nails!"

"So!? THa doesn't mean anythi-" I was cut off and Haou lifted his head. He blinked and a light pink spread across his face. Our faces were inches apart. Judai frowned slightly.

"Okay...how about we go find Jehu baby and Johan sweetie while you and Judai get Hoau in the shirt-jacket?" She asked, well...more like stated and ran out fo the room.

"Hey! You little cheater!" I yelled, nto daring to try and get up. "Come back here!"

x.x Time skip to the OtaCon.

"Okay, remember, Judai, your name is Jason, Haou, yours is Jack. Johan, your James, Jehu, your Jesse." They blinked.

"Why do we have to have fake names again?" Judai Wondered scratching his head.

"So people won't know who we really are. Right?" Johan asked. I nodded.

"Correct! Arisa will you do the honors." She nodded and latched onto Jehu's arm.

"I'll go with Jehu baby and Johan! I mean Jesse and James!" And linked her arm with Johan.

"I guess I'll take Jack and Jason." I said. I sighed. "C'mon you two."

They followed wordlessly as I led them into the OtaCon.

(Never been to one before so I'm just gonna wing it)

"Okay, stay together guys. Who knows what will happen. You here me Arisa!? Don't lose them!"

"Aye-aye Cap'n!"

x.x

"How the hell did I lose them!?" I wondered, turning my head around trying to catch a glimpse of the two boys. Which was extremely hard because of all the Judai/Jaden cosplayers. Fuckady-fuckidy-fuck-fuck! How am I supposed to find them now!?

RING RING RING

"AH!" I screamed, caught by surprise. Everybody ignored me, figuring I just got glomped by a stranger. I pulled out my phone quickly and answered, pushing it ot my ear. "Hello?"

"Uh...hi Sami." Arisa's voice said nervously. I sighed and placed a hand on my head.

:Don't tell me...they're gone."

"Yup! We have a winner!"

"Welcome to the club!"

"How the hell did you lose Judai and Haou!?"

"I don't know!" People were starting to send me weird looks. I blinked and inconspicuously walked over to a dark corner and whisper/shouted, "They were with me one minute and the next...poof! Gone! Like they vanished out of thin air!"

"That's a first-" She was cut off by screaming. I blinked.

"Hey! Let go! That's real hair-don't touch me there!" I recognized the voice immediately. "Help!"

"Judai!" I yelled and ran towards the voice.

x.x

Arisa's Pov. (Oh dear...)

What the hell!? WHy did she turn the phone off like that!? And just how the hell did she lose Judai and Haou? I shook my head, closing my eyes, and let out a deep sigh. I still have to find my future husband and Johan. Jehu baby here I come! Ah! I love to be me!

I ran through the OtaCon, searching for any sign of the two. No luck. "Jehu! Johan-I mean Jesse! James!"

"Help! We're being attacked by rabid Judai's!" I laughed loudly at that but stopped realizing who yelled it. I was filled with rage. Thos ebitches think they'll take my Jehu from me? Well think again!

"I'm coming my loves!"

"I'd never thought I'd say this but, THank god your here Riri!" Johan exclaimed as he ran. I fixed my skirt and waited...waited...still waiting...now!

I grabbed JOhan and Jehu's arm, pulling them towards me and pushed them into a empty hallway.


	11. OtaCon part 2

** Recently: **

_Arisa's Pov. (Oh dear...)_

_What the hell!? WHy did she turn the phone off like that!? And just how the hell did she lose Judai and Haou? I shook my head, closing my eyes, and let out a deep sigh. I still have to find my future husband and Johan. Jehu baby here I come! Ah! I love to be me!_

_I ran through the OtaCon, searching for any sign of the two. No luck. "Jehu! Johan-I mean Jesse! James!"_

_"Help! We're being attacked by rabid Judai's!" I laughed loudly at that but stopped realizing who yelled it. I was filled with rage. Those bitches think they'll take my Jehu from me? Well think again!_

_"I'm coming my loves!"_

_"I'd never thought I'd say this but, THank god your here Riri!" Johan exclaimed as he ran. I fixed my skirt and waited...waited...still waiting...now!_

_I grabbed Johan and Jehu's arm, pulling them towards me and pushed them into a empty hallway._

Previously:

Isami's PoV.

"Judai!" I screamed and ran towards the voice.

"Isami? Isami! Help! I'm being attacked by rabid Johan's!" I stopped running and tried to figure out which direction his voice was coming from. It seemed to echo all around the place. Crappady-crap-crap-crap! Why does the author hate me?

_"It makes the story more funny."_

I screamed in fright and surprise and looked around widely for the voice. What the hell was that!?

_"Me."_ I let out a yelp of surprise as the voice was right behind me. I jumped and turned around.

**No one was there.**

...What?

_"Can you see me?" _The voice was coming from my left. I looked...nothing. My brown eyes grew wide. _"I-I-I-I-I-blegh!"_ I looked behind me only to see a girl who looked slightly similar to me stick out their tongue annoyed. _"Rawr! Stupid stutteringness!"_ She yelled. She had dark brown hair a little above her shoulders with blue-or was that green- and red highlights. I think it had a tint of purple as well... She had the left side of her bangs clipped and wore a baggy _Nightmare Before Christmas_ T-shirt and white knee-length shorts. She had brown eyes that seemed to have trouble deciding between honey brown or light brown and pale skin. She looked no more than 13. Hate to say it but she looked kinda goth. The girl took a deep breathe and said, _"Okay, let's try that again. I'm here-oh wait...you can see me...phooey!" _She pouted and stopped vanishing and reappearing. Then she gave an angry face. "_I'm not gothic! I'm a tomboy!"_

"W-Who are you?" I asked, eyes wide. She smiled and gave a twp-fingered salute and said,

_"Avion Vadion at your service! Course that ain't my real name but if you are reading my FMA fic then you know who I am. I am currently typing this from there."_ Now that she mentioned it, she did look a bit...transparent. _"And the internet there is terrible! Plus Scar doesn't really want to show up yet. Or maybe Truth just stopped time somehow...Taco! Tacos are good...do you like tacos? I like tacos. Not the schools tacos those taste terrible but homemade ones? Those are the best." _She gained a sad face suddenly. _"Mom...dad...Jhane...Duncan...Maryssa...Kiana..." _She said each name slowly,sadly and quietly. I could barely hear her. But I saw that she looked about to cry. She quickly blinked the tears away and straightened. _"Anyway, I don't hate you. I just make things like this happen to you cause it's funny. Not to sound mean or anything. But hey! How do you think Jade-Judai._" She corrected. Somehow i go the feeling she was more used to the American names than the original. "_and Haou-Haou-how ever you want to say his name, got here? Me. Cause I am Ninja! " _She laughed crazily and for a moment she reminded me of Arisa.

"Right...can you tell me where-" She cut me off and pointed South.

"_Ja-Judai should be that way-" _ She was cut off for her form flickered a bit. _"Damn! Not cool! Internet is starting to fail! Quick! Haou should be-" _She vanished. I blinked. Wait...what the hell just happened? I shook my head, silently thanking the author, and made my way North.

"Ah!" I blinked as a shirtless Judai just ran past me. I turned a _lovely_ shade of red, and it only grew when he noticed me and turned around. His smiled widely. "Isami! Ah! Quick! Hide me!" He ran over and his behind me-or at least attempted to. He was nearly a head taller than me.

"Where is he!?" A girl dressed as a Yusei demanded. A Johan/Jesse cosplayer came up and pointed at Judai.

"Behind her! Get him!"

I let out a startled scream as Judai quickly placed his arm under my legs and his other on my back, lifting me up bridal style. Now, I could be wrong, but anybody here that's a Yubel/Judai shipper might be having fangirl-fanboy spasms at this. Seeing as how I was cosplaying YuJu. And Judai was carrying me bridal style. Very embarrassing though I will admit that I'm not really complaining.

"Sorry, Isa!" I blinked confused. What? Do I look like the Luna Diviner's Somebody to you? Last I checked I don't have any scars on my face! Back, legs and arms maybe-oh crap! Shutting up now! Judai took off running and I screamed. Out of panic I wrapped my arms around his neck in an effort to not fall off.

(Arisa PoV)

"So what's up?" I asked, blinking my blue eyes and tried to restrain myself from glomping Jehu-baby. But it was incredibly hard! Especially since we're in such a small hallway! Seriously! Johan-cutie, Jehu-baby, and I barely fit in here!

Jehu grumbled. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have left us at that chibi store!"

"They're plusheis! And I saw a bishie!" What!? It was a legitimate excuse! Don't look at me like that! I know what you are thinking...you can't have him! jehu's mine! MINE! Mine I tell you! Mwhahahahaha!

"Bishie, smishie." He grumped. Johan laughed nervously.

"Can we just go meet up with Isami now, Riri?" My eyes brightened. Ever since I me Isami I knew we would be best friends. Even if she was drawing a picture of Judai instead of Jehu. Poor kid...her parents... My eyes watered at the thought and my Alexis wig's blonde bangs fell into my face. Her mother...died at 21. Isami was only 3, as her mother had her at 19. Her bastard of a father beat her senseless! And what's worse is that he'll be-

My thoughts were cut of by Jehu. Who grabbed my wrist and began to drag me away, Johan following. I raised a brow at Jehu as he dragged me. He saw and hesitated, trying to think of something to say. "I...phoned Isami. Told her to meet us at that one place with all the voice actors." I couldn't help it. I glomped him.

"I love you so much right now!" Johan couldn't help but frown, especially when eh saw the faint light pink on Jehu's annoyed face.

It was then that Haou came stumbling out of a hallway. His Jacket-shirt thing was ripped, revealing some of his chest. I smirked, knowing Isami's reaction.

However, I became worried when he started to fall to the ground. I quickly caught him. "Haou!? You alright?"

"I'mzzah sleepah!" He moaned. ...What? Is he drunk or something. Did someone spike his drink? OMG someone spiked his drink! "Wherezzah pretteh ladeh?" (Not sure how drunk people act) I raised a brow only to widen my eyes in realization. The only girls that aren't fangrils that he knows is Isami and me. Meaning...I wonder what would happen if I stuck them in a room together... Que my evil smirk and perverted mind. Ha! Finally a way to get her a guy!

"Wherezzah pretteh ladeh!?" Haou demanded and attempted to stand. "Me wannah see pretteh ladeh 'Ami!"

(IsAmi PoV)

"Hey! It's the abridged voice actors-it's ShadyVox! Holy crap!" I shifted in Judai's arms, still blushing, to get another look. Only to turn even redder when my hand touched his chest. A light pink spread across his face and he set me down.

"Congratulations, congratulations, congratulations, congratulations, congratulations, congratulations." LK said in different voices. I laughed and leaned over the rail.

"Isami!" A familiar voice screamed and knocked into me, sending me over the railing. "Whoa! Grab on!" She yelled, and grabbed my wrist I wrapped my fingers around hers quickly.

"I _am_ grabbing on!" I yelled. everyone down below looked up at us.

"Judai! Hurry up and help me!" Arisa demanded. Judai quickly reached out to grab my hand.

"I can't reach!" I shouted, grabbing back onto the railing.

Judai stretched farther. "Grab on! You can do it!"

I tried again and Judai managed to grab my hand before I fell. "Let go and you shall die!" I threatened the both of them.

Judai laughed and Jehu had enough. He came over, grabbed my arms and pulled me up and over the railing. I fell on top of Arisa and Judai and was suffocated immediately. Arisa pushed me off of her and rolled me onto to Judai.

"Can we go home now?" Judai asked. I nodded in agreement. I had enough insanity for today.

x.x

Home.

After taking a relaxing shower, I put on my black nightgown and was about to to head to bed when I saw my door open and Arisa push Haou into the room. I blinked as he stumbled, trying to regain his balance. When he saw me he grinned crookedly and dashed towards me.

"Pretteh ladeh!" Is he drunk?' Was all I could think before I was tackled and pinned against the wall. I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut when I felt him place a hand on my cheek. Only to quickly open them when I felt pressure on my lips and a tongue in my mouth. My eyes widened in shock and I turned a deep, dark red. I didn't know what to do, especially after he placed his hands around my waist. I'm blaming Arisa for this. This is completely her fault. I know it is. My gut is telling me so. I gasped when he licked my neck and bit down on it. Not to roughly, but not very gently either.

I felt Haou's hand start to slide up my thigh when the door opened. Judai thank the gods! You're my hero! He saw what was happening and my paralyzed form on the wall. Sure, I'm paralyzed but that doesn't mean I can't think! Judai may be slightly oblivious but he knew enough to know that Haou was practically committing rape. He tackled him and I fell to the floor on my knees. Silent tears fell down my cheeks, as I didn't have enough in me to sob. Bad memories came and entered my mind. Repeating over and over again.

"Nooo! Meh wanz prette ladeh!" Judai quickly pressed Haou's pressure points, making him faint. He then slowly made his way over ot my crying form.

"Isami...?" he asked kneeling down in front of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Isami?" He frowned and pulled me into an embrace in an attempt to comfort me.

I couldn't help it. I gripped his shirt and cried.


End file.
